Welcome to Mcdonalds, May I Take Your Order
by melonsong
Summary: Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines take a trip to Mcdonald's


It was a humid day in gravity falls. Dipper was with Mabel and they were giving Waddles a bath. Suddenly, a bus filled with tourists arived at the Mystery Shack. Mabel, who was still in her boy-crazy phase, ran off to see a boy, as usual.

Dipper stood up, "Mabel, wait! Don't leave,"

Dipper followed Mabel, but to no avail. She already found a poor boy to pick on for the rest of the week. Dipper sighed. Everytime Mable and Dipper seemed to do something together, it always ended up pwith Mabel running off to see boys. Once she ran off, she hardly ever came back before the end of the day.

Dipper was getting used to being alone. It was almost a routine for him to end up alone. He picked up Waddles from the bucket and set the pig on the ground. Clutching his journal, Dipper walked into the Mystery Shack.

"Hey Dipper! Go set up those new shirts, or make yourself useful," Grunkle Stan said.

Dipper looked down and mumbled, "oh okay,"

He looked at Dipper's downcast face. Then Stan shouted, "Hey!"

"...What?"

Grunkle Stan hesistated, "Uh...while you're at it, go unpack those new boxes. Hurry, this place is crawling with tourists,"

Dipper did as he was told, even though the store was empty. He went into his and Mabel's room and just sat at his bed, staring at the window. The room was cluttered with Mabel's stuff and smelt of mold. He looked at his journal, and placed it next to him.

Suddenly, Dipper heard a familiar voice. He looked around, only to find nobody in the room.

"I know you're here Bill! Come out already," Dipper hissed in a frustrated tone.

"Couldn't help but notice that you were lonely, kid," Bill said, coming out from the dark. He had messy, sandy blonde hair, of which a skinny, long top hat was placed on top. He wore a black suit, unbuttoned. One of his eyes was a dark hinge of yellow, and the other was obscured by an eyepatch.

"Wait, what happened to you, Bill? Wha-why are you a person?" Dipper asked. "And I'm not lonely! I'm just...bored," Dipper added.

"It doesn't matter but I won't stay in this form forever. Hey, and if you're bored then maybe we can do something..." Bill suggested.

"No! I'd rather be bored than do anything with you, after what happened last time," Dipper said.

As Dipper said that, his stomach grumbled. He forgot that he hadn't eaten anything for the whole day.

"Are you hungry, kid? We should get something to eat then," Bill said.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Okay, fine," Dipper said. If he turned Bill down then Bill would torment him all day, so he decided to get it done with. He was hungry, after all.

"Alright. Where do you wanna go?" Bill asked, looking around. Bill sat next to Dipper and picked up Dipper's journal, inspecting it.

"I don't really care. As long as you go away after this. Hey! Don't touch that!" Dipper said, swiping his hat from Bill's hands.

"Okay, then I'll pick. Eeny, meeny, miney..." Bill said, gesturing his hands.

"You know what? Let's go to McDonald's," Dipper said. McDonald's just opened up in Gravity Falls. McDonald's is everywhere.

"Uh... okay, whatever you say, kid," Bill mumbled.

Dipper and Bill walked to McDonald's. The resturant had so much to offer to them that both of them never ate before. Bill ended up ordering an extra large fries and a Mountain Dew. Dipper ordered a burger.

"Why are you a human again?" Dipper asked eagerly.

"Relax, kid. Enjoy the food, it was hard to steal that money from your uncle...err grandpa, whatever he is," Bill said.

"Ugh, whatever. Can I have some of your Mountain Dew?" Dipper asked. He grabbed the Mountain Dew but as he tried to grab it, Bill grabbed his hand midway.

"Woah, woah. Slow down. We can share this, there's a lot," Bill said.

"Err... sorry" Dipper said. Dipper blushed slightly. He was filled with nervousness at the sheer thought of touching hands with someone. They stared at each other for a moment, then awkwardly looked away.

Bill kept staring at Dipper, throughout the whole time. Finally, Dipper said, "Would you stop looking at me!? What's wrong with you?"

"Well excuse me Pine Tree but you are just so enticing," Bill said, flickering his eyes back and fourth like a light switch.

"What? Bill, what are you talking about?" Dipper said.

"I'm saying that you aren't bad looking kid," Bill stated.

"Uhhh... huhuh" Dipper laughed nervously, "I th-think I better get going,"

"You're staying with me until I understand this whole human thing. Why don't you follow me for a bit?" Bill said.

"uh..okay," Dipper said.

Bill took dipper by the hand, which Dipper flinched to, and led him to a bathroom. "What are we doing here? Bill, wha-"

Dipper was cut off by Bill, who reached an arm up to Dipper's cheek. "I've always been watching you... always...and now is my chance,"

"Wait-" Dipper protested.

Bill pulled dipper in. Bill's lips were chapped and disgusting so Dipper didnt see why he couldnt bite on it anyways. it started bleeding, it taste good. Dipper didnt pull away because some part of him enjoyed this. It was intimacy and for once in his life, someone loved him. then bill started screaming.

"WHAT?!" Dipper shouted over the screaming.

"MY CROTCH HURTS," bill ejaculated.

" o ok, good," dipper got up to leave.

"NOWAIT " bill sobbed

"okay," diper gave in. they kissed each other on the dick and dipper licked biill's luscious, beautiful eye with silky long lashes.

"AGHHHH GAHH AHHG" BILL WHISPERED,

"whjat!" dipper rolled his eyes.

"Stop eating my eyelashes!"

no. "dipper said"

so after an hour or so of doing this, Hill stopped sucking a dick and started laughing hysterically. he realized that he had no eyelash left for dipper to eat so hhe got up, went to the mcdonalds cashier, and ordered and extra large fake eyelashes.

"EXTRA LARGE FAKE EYELASHES!"

Bill got up to get his order. then he simply left.

Dipper however ran outside. He saw Wendy. "Hey Wendy! Uh huhuh... what brings your here today?"

Wendy gave dipper a disgusted and disgusted face. She then walked away.

"whats wrong? wait wendy!" dipper shrieked, running after her. At this point, Wendly looked back and screamed and ran faster. Then he realized that he left his underwear and pants at McDonald's.

"oops" Dipper shrugged. "Eh, that's okay,"

"shit fuck damnit fuck!" the grunkle said, when dipper came back to the mistery s hack.

"What the fuck does that mean?" dipper asked, embarrased

"Shut fhe the" !grunkle.

Dippè ate shit, then asked the grunkle if he wanted any?

"No thanks...Mcdonalds"

when they got out of the car, bill came out of the donalds and met them. Hi bill

Then Bill passionately makes out with Grunkle Dipper.

"gunkle" said dipper, "perhaps you should leave".

"Okay, Grunke Stan dejected".

bil dip went straight to the bathroom.

"Err...kid are you sure you're okay with this?" Bill asked. He held Dipper in his arms, giving him butterfly kisses along his back.

"O-of course," Dipper said shakily. He was clenching onto the cloth of his shirt, slowly being taken off by Bill. The pointy equilateral poked Dipper, but it all the more turned him on. Dipper was getting scratches, growing in length as the two went on inside of the bathroom.

"Mmph I love y


End file.
